Carlisle's Cure
by yllilucy
Summary: Carlisle makes an anti-vampire potion. Edward wants to take it, but Bella doesn't like this decision and begs him not to. He takes it anyway but at the same time, Bella asks Alice to turn her into a vampire. Will he choose love or something he wants?
1. The Cure

Bella slowly opened her eyes. The blinding light streamed through her window blinds. This brought a smile to her face, finally some nice weather. Then she saw the topaz honey-brown eyes looking softly at her. If she had the choice, she'd choose to wake up every morning to them.

"Hi!" Edward said brightly.

"Hey," Bella mumbled back. Her voice muffled by sleep.

"Get ready, I have something very important to show you. I have a feeling you're going to like it. It's the answer to all of our problems." he smiled.

"What's our problems? If your talking about me becomming a vampire then that's not a problem. I told you, that's my choice." Bella protested.

"Shhh... Just get ready and meet me outside of your house. We're going to my house."

Edward then disappeared swiftly. Bella smiled, she couldn't wait to be a vampire, so she'd feel safer and be able to do all of the things he can. Sure, Victoria was defeated but regardless, there were still other dangers out there.

She put on some clothes and said goodbye to Charlie. He had breakfast sitting for her on the table but she didn't have time to eat it. He looked so sad, Bella couldn't take it. That was the only flaw in the plan. She'd have to say goodbye to all of her family.

She met Edward outside and got on his back, he took them both to his beautiful house. She stepped inside and was instantly greeted by Esme. She had a soft heart-shaped face and smiled as she saw Bella.

"You're in for a surprise, Bella." Esme told her.

"Yeah, Edward told me. What is it?"

"Go into the living room dear, Carlisle is waiting to tell you all about it."

Bella looked around for Edward and found that he was standing at the entrance to the living room beckoning her to come join her. She walked through their kitchen. They're whole house was so white and peaceful looking, one of the reasons Bella loved it so much.

"Ah, Bella! Nice to see you." Carlisle said happily. "Edward and I have a bit of a surprise for you."

Bella just nodded so Carlisle continued.

"I have been working on this for years, literally! About fifty years ago Rosalie came to me with this idea. Why not make an anti-vampire potion? I just recently perfected it. One vial of it is enough to turn any vampire into a human." Carlisle was beaming as if he completed the best accomplishment in the world. Bella, on the otherhand, didn't really see the point in telling her this was.

"Oh, that's great! Rosalie will finally be a human! But why did you call me over so early just to tell me this?" At these words, Carlisle frowned slightly.

"Oh no, dear. You're not understanding what I'm saying. This potion is for Edward." Bella opened her mouth to protest. "You wont have to say goodbye to your family! You and Edward can live a normal life from now on."

Bella stood up, "But we don't have normal lives! And honestly, I'm okay with that. Edward promised me that he would change me into a vampire after graduation! I was looking forward to it for almost three years now."

"Bella, I've wanted to be a human for about a hundred years. Please accept this choice." Edward told her, slightly exasperated.

"No, this isn't fair. You told me you would change me into a vampire and you're going to keep that promise. Anyway, it was Rosalie's idea. Why can't she have some?"

"Well Bella, that's nice of you to think of other people but there's only one vial and I can't just make another one. It has to age over fourty years and by that time, it's too late." Carlisle explained.

Bella gaped at him, they just didn't understand it. "Let me restate this, why cant she take that one vial? She's the one who wanted to be a human the most."

"Rosalie loves Emmett and if she takes the cure then Emmett will still be a vampire and they wouldn't be able to be together. Much like Edward and you can't right now." Carlisle said this like it was obvious.

"You're right! Which is why Edward needs to turn me into a vampire..."

"... or I need to take the cure." Edward finished.

"Please, just promise me you wont take it." Bella pleaded. Her eyes met his and her warm chocolate brown eyes silently pleaded him to listen to her and understand what she was saying.

Edward was disappointed to say at the least. That was an understatement but he silently nodded and said "I think you should go home now Bella."

"Aren't you comming with me?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay around here for a while." Edward said while staring greedily at the vial of anti-vampire potion.

Bella suddenly panicked as she realized that the only way Edward would stay human is if she turned into a vampire.

* * *

**ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! ;D**


	2. Green Eyes

Bella ran down the hall apparently leaving to go home. To be honest though, she wasn't going anywhere near home. She couldn't take it. She knew somewhere deep down Edward was going to take the vial of potion regardless to how much she begged. He wants to be a human more than anything but she will do anything to stop it.

Instead of taking the door to the left to exit the house she took the hallway to the right and ran up two flights of stairs. She was suddenly happy that Edward couldn't hear her thoughts and be able to tell she was still in the house. She knocked on Alice's door.

"Bella, what a pleasent surprise! I'm sure you heard of Carlisle's plan?" she greeted. Jasper was standing behind her in the doorway.

"Yeah, and I hate it! I want Edward and I to both be vampires and live forever together." she explained in a rush.

"Well Bella, you're out of luck." Alice started, "I saw the future and I saw Edward drinking the potion." she finished sadly.

"NOO! Quick, Alice. You have to turn me into a vampire!" she demanded.

"You're not thinking Bella, you're just trying to make Edward change his mind." Jasper said.

"You're right! Now change me!"

Alice just stared at Bella and saw the seriousness in her face. If they were going to do it they better do it fast before it's too late. She looked over to her boyfriend for some support. Jasper just shrugged.

"Alright Bella, if you're sure. Jasper, you change her."

"No way! You change her."

"Jasper, change her right now."

"No! She will probably taste bad." Jasper pouted.

"Well i'm certainly not going to do it!

"You've been a vampire longer! You're certainly more stronger then me. We're not trying to kill her, are we?" Jasper complained.

"Eww! I don't want to bite Bella! Bleh!" Alice whined. Bella would normally be offended but she didn't have time to care right now. She ran up to Alice and put her hand in Alice's mouth. "Gblella! wheita arhe gyou doieng?' Alice managed to get out. To anyone, it would look like Bella was trying to sufficate her, but she was just stabbing Alice's teeth into her skin so the venom would sink in.

After a couple moments, Bella's hand fell limply away and she started screaming. It felt like fire was coursing through all of her vains and there was no water to put it out. She felt tiny knives poking every inch of her skin. This was torture and she'd have to endure it for three days. She'd much rather die.

"Wow! That was like rape!" Alice muttered, scraping her teeth clean with her finger nails. Her and Jasper went back into the room and shut the door while they left Bella laying outside of their room.

_Two days later_

"I WIN! IN YOUR FACE, JASPER!" Alice screetched.

"You cheated!" Jasper accused.

"Uh uh! Don't be such a sore loser Jazz."

"That sure was a long game of monopoly! I swear that game never ends!"

"Your right. We should go out to hunt, we've been in this room for two days."

Alice and Jasper stood up to go outside and right when they opened the door their hearts stopped. If their hearts still worked anyway. Alice's mouth dropped wide open. Bella was in her previous position from two days earlier and was still wailing on the floor. No one found her there and they completely forgot to take her to Edward. Maybe if they didn't have sound proof walls, someone would have heard her by now.

Jasper and Alice turned slowly to look at each other and when they did they both said "this is your fault!" simultaneously.

"No! You're the one who wanted to play monopoly, you prat. You know how long that game takes." Alice accused.

"Fine, I admit that some of it was my fault. Since I'm good enough to admit this, you should be the one to take her to Edward."

"No way, he'll flip." Alice said.

"Yeah, you're right. Where is he anyways? Don't you think he would've tried to find Bella by now?" Alice nodded in agreement. Her eyes suddenly went blank as she was seeing something that Jasper couldn't.

"Oh no... oh no.. oh no... no, no, no, no!" Alice stated as she stared into the future.

"What! What is it?" Jasper asked, frightened.

"Edward's..." she started, "...going to start a game of Life with Carlisle in about two minutes and we might be late!" Jasper gasped and they both ran over Bella and down the stairs to join Edward and Carlisle.

Down in the living room, just as Alice predicted, sat Edward and Carlisle unfolding the game board and picking out which color car they wanted. Alice and Jasper got there just in time though, and Edward asked if they wanted to join them. They had a fun game, Carlisle ended up winning.

"Well, maybe I should go visit Bella. I left her alone for two days to think all of this through but I miss her so much. I can't take it anymore!" Edward exclaimed. Alice and Jasper looked guiltily at each other.

"About that, Edward..." Alice began.

Edward turned around to face them. "Yes?"

"Well... Jasper..." Jasper shot her a warning look. "and I of course, well we, kinda.. We kinda turned her into a vampire."

Edward stopped. He just stared at them, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Well technically, it was Bella! She forced me to bite her." Alice pleaded, trying to get him to understand.

"You both are fools!" He shouted. "This ruined everything! Don't you see? Now Bella's going to be a vampire. I'm a vampire but that's not the point, I've wanted to be a human since the first day I woke up as a vampire."

"But you promised her you wouldn't take the potion, so no harm done right?"

"I was just saying that! I thought she'd change her mind and let us both be humans."

"Tsk, Tsk. You shouldn't lie Eddie." Jasper said.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? I didn't have to be lying. Maybe she would have let me take it and the promise would mean nothing, but now I have to lie because I'm taking the potion before she wakes up!"

Edward ignored the shouting protests from his adopted family and ran over to the vial of potion and downed it. At first nothing happened, then his eye's began to turn bright, vibrant green and he began to feel his pulse. He could only hear his own thoughts now. He silently rejoiced.

"WOO! I'm a genious. It worked, it really worked. To tell you the truth, I didn't know if I perfected it but this just goes to show that I did! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go make another one, it'll be ready in fifty years if anyone wants it." Carlisle said cheerfully as he began walking down the stars to get to his lab.

Alice and Jasper just stared at him with wide eyes. That's when the truth sunk in, he wouldn't be able to be with Bella anymore.


End file.
